FFVII Song Fic I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik
by zaefer
Summary: ok happy easter people... even if it is a bit late. the romance is implied for Cloud with either Zack F. or Reno. I cant change what's happened. The impending result of my actions. Laughing at my self I couldn't believe what I'd done.


Song One Shot

I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik

_**And I want a moment to be real **_

Things just didn't add up. Then again they never did in my dreams. They were always so real, every time it was as though he was truly there with me. Every time I had to wake up. Each morning that crested the horizon made my heart break. Every dream every touch each silent whisper. They would all break me so instead of showing my tattered heart I closed it off.

When I couldn't stand it anymore I would attempt to get drunk. Passing each glass until I could hardly see. I wasn't aware of the tears that now freely flowed, or the looks Tifa was giving me. Downing the last glass I stumbled up to my room. Maybe tonight I wouldn't have plagued dreams, maybe I could just sleep. I didn't have any luck.

You were there still, patiently waiting. I felt the tears begin to swell I couldn't stand it anymore. Falling to my knees I hid my face from sight.

"Don't worry Cloud, it wont last much longer." your soft voice seemed to be calling to me.

_**want to touch things I don't feel **_

I'd gotten so used to being able to reach out and touch him, I relied on it in my dreams. Soon it seemed it was all that kept me together. I kept on waiting for my dreams to become a reality it was all I could hope for. The ghost of a touch from your fingers, and whispers of sound from your soft voice. These were things I longed for but was denied, by Gaia or Jenova hell maybe even Sephiroth was laughing in his grave at me.

The only reality I have is the grave marker. The sword that sat as a reminder, a reminder that my dreams were fake. That life had always been so cruel, that I'd never see your face except in my memories which were rapidly fading.

I've been sleeping more, Tifa's noticed it as well. She probably thinks I'm getting sick. I'm figuring I should probably hold off for a while. Go sleep somewhere else maybe. I know I'm at my limit.

_**want to hold on and feel where I belong **_

I'm pretty sure everyone's getting fed up with me, they don't understand. They are constantly telling me to let things be, and that I cant change the past. Soon they just stopped caring, except Reno that is. Whenever I got the usual lecture, he would just pat me on the shoulder with a knowing look before he would leave.

None of their lectures ever made a difference, they didn't know what it was like to be tortured upon waking. Each time I would see one of them in the streets I felt a sort of detachment, as though I didn't belong. It's starting to scare me but I cant tell them that. So instead I come to your grave. I keep telling myself it's not real. None of it is. Not the dreams or voices and slight touches I've been feeling. It's all just my memory playing it's tricks.

Either way I cant change what's happened. The impending result of my actions. Laughing at my self I couldn't believe what I'd done. Maybe I had really lost it. Laying flat on the rocks I waited, watching the clouds collect and begin to cry. The drops seemed to wash away any guilt I would've had. At least that was until Reno showed up. He just sat down beside me and sighed.

"Don't worry cloud, I wont stop you. Not from leaving this filthy place." he seemed to be whispering. Watching through clouded eyes I watched him light a cigarette. Closing my eyes for a final time I saw your face. This would be my new reality. I could finally feel your touch I could grasp my existence here. This is where I belonged.

Okay people this is just a little something I came up with while having writers block for another story. I don't really know what I want to do with it yet. Like if I want to use it as a prolog or something like that so I guess that those of you who are ready and willing and wouldn't mind helping out, would you mind voting? Mail me review it mark it a favorite anything positive and I might make a RenoXCloud. That is if youre lucky and I can figure out how to write better. So please tell me if you'd like for this to become a story or if I should leave it alone. Any who 3 you all who even bother to read my ramblings!

Oh PS this is an Easter present for all those who've read and stuck with me in "Common Ground" Love you all! Namely

Jadej.j from chapter 3

The rusty lemon and Mister Jackkkk from chapter 1

You guys are the best!


End file.
